Traditionally, light transport simulation has been used to enhance visual realism of generated images. For example, light transport simulation has been used to generate realistic images by tracing paths of light through the pixels of an image plane. However, current techniques for performing light transport simulation have various limitations.
For example, current methods for performing light transport simulation use a deterministic/quasi-Monte Carlo method to improve convergence speed over a random number/Monte Carlo based method. But due to the deterministic nature of the low-discrepancy sequences of the quasi-Monte Carlo method, such methods produce transient artifacts that become visible during rendering. These artifacts interfere with a user's perception of a generated image and degrade the visual realism of the generated image. Thus, there is a need for addressing these limitations of the current methods.